Conventional single crystal diamond tools have been fabricated with natural diamond selected from rough diamond, as appropriate. Furthermore, some conventional single crystal diamond tools have been fabricated with artificial, synthetic single crystal diamond (of the Ib type) containing nitrogen as an impurity.
Diamond is widely used in industrial applications, for jewelry and the like as it is significantly high in hardness and significantly satisfactory in thermal conductance and has a large index of refraction and thus shines bright. However, natural diamond is significantly expensive. Accordingly, industrially manufactured diamonds are widely used mainly in industrial applications. Such industrially manufactured diamonds are typically synthesized by a temperature difference method or the like growing a crystal under ultra high pressure at high temperature (as described in Patent Documents 1-6).
Furthermore, with the recent industrial sophistification, there has also been developed a synthetic single crystal diamond excellent, uniform and the like in abrasion resistance and thus superior in such mechanical and physical properties to natural diamond (as described in Patent Documents 7-9).
Furthermore, there has also been developed a synthetic single crystal diamond that is semiconducting or electrically conductive or similarly has a property that is inherently not possessed by diamond (as described in Patent Document 10).                Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 60-12747        Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-137999        Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-138000        Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-329356        Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-182182        Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-182184        Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 3-131407        Patent Document 8: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 3-228504        Patent Document 9: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-116494        Patent Document 10: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-200271        Non-Patent Document 1: Sumiya et al., Diamond and Related Materials, 5, 1359 (1996).        